User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/pride month art!!!!
sup peoples. so june is pride month for multiple reasons that i dont want to go into right now but it is what it is. fun fact: pride days ill be celerbrating are bisexual pride (the third), genderfluid pride (the 16th)!!! theres no demi or polyromantic days but whatever man theres only so many days in the month also this girl whos gay at my school yesterday wore a gay flag as a cape at lunch. she took don we know our gay apperal very literally but it was majestic. so all meh characters here are queer/some where in the spectrum so im going to draw em and their colors/flags. i have yet to do so bc i have a list and there somewhere deep in their. but here's what im going to do: *torni- genderfluid, demisexual, bisexual, panromantic **+eira with demisexual panromantic bc ships **also info!!!! genderfluid pride day is the 16th, bisexual pride day is the 3rd, and panromantic day is the 29th *eirene- ace, pan **asexual pride day is the tenth *leonard- aro ace **aromantic pride day is the 31st *ruben- demiboy, bisexual **demiboy pride day is the 22nd i would post their pics on their respective days but since there all two or more idk what to do about that. also, if u would like me to draw ur lgbta+ character(s) with their respective flag/colors, this kind of also doubles as a request station for that! prob wont do ships tho man if u want me to draw ur character, just hit me up in the comments with their name, sexuality/romantic identiy/gender and i'll add them to my list. (the list i have btws, goes in order of the pride days, starting with gay characters and going down to any aro characters so just keep that in mind when i throw your oc into the mix) art Torni and Ruben so here we have my first page of art. this is also includes my normal eah chars. left to right it's: annabella venezia, megan diamonds, michael g. fox, seraphina steadfast (who belongs to stars), paperina danser, (bottom), torni, eira, rowan jo redford, and ruben. look them up on the eahf wikia if u dont know who they are, only two of them are rlly popular/good their haha. SO HERES SOME GODS AND WARRIORS ART AKA the reason I LIVE. i love this two okay so the flag their both holding up is the demisexual flag with a heart in it, repersenting panromantic. its a cool graphic i see around of like the sexualty flag with the romantic identy flag colors in a heart on it. both torn and eira are demi panromantic so they share the flag man. torni also has the genderfluid flag and their shirt is supposed to be blue, purple, and pink bc bisexuality but i never colored it eira looks weird and i drew her with harder then torni but whatever. its ruben of course how could i not draw ruben my man its pretty simple, he has the bisexual flag in his left hand and demiboy in his right. theres supposed to be a rainbow behind him but ill draw that once i color it all. when will that be idk tho anyway, happy pride month peoples! may all ur days be gay and y'all find happy releationships someday. Category:Blog posts